beyondgoodandevilfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ZyLogic
Welcome Hi, welcome to IRIS Network - The Beyond Good and Evil Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the P-O-D page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- IRISNetwork (Talk) 15:52, August 4, 2012 You, Sir (or Madam) are divine, i've been away for a while, and you can imagine my shock when i came back to see so much improvments to the wiki. The spoiler tag is brilliant, ive been wondering how to do something similar for so long, i appreciate all the help so much. All the lack of information by myself is not lack of effort just so you know, i simply quickly attempted to create as many pages as possible so people could eventually come along and start editing, i am also amazed you have surpassed me on the wiki leaderboard in such a short time, and if you keep this up im sure i could easily extend a position of admin to you in no time :) I also hope you appreciate the hard work put into the appearence and quantity of pages into the wiki (working on my own that is) and if you have any ideas or comments let me know as soon as possible, i cant wait to hear your opinions. There are some specific things that i do not totally agree with regarding deleting certain bits of text, or renaming pages, i thing Seven should remain Seven rather than Miss Seven, she is refered to as Seven more times than Miss Seven (is she ever reffered to as Miss Seven at all?) but you are the community so i appreciate your desicions and work. Thanks for all your hard work, keep filing IRISNetwork 18:15, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations Agent ZyLogic! You have raised to the rank of Administrator of the IRIS Network- Beyond Good & Evil wiki! Now know that i have given you this rank for all your hard work recently, however if you wish to remain an Admin im sure you realise that this level of effort must be kept, im not asking that you have to be on the wiki 24/7, but keeping a steady edit level and remaining common to the wiki is all that is needed, also, i would like to see something impressive every now and then, wether a new feature or some sort of new change, i would like to see you do something that normal editors would not go through the trouble to do, just something a bit like that every now and then, to prove your worth as admin. Now, i also ask that, when leaving messages for the community you keep up the 'roleplaying' side of the wiki, which is, use terminolgy such as: agent instead of member etc, sometimes when signing your messages, refer to yourself as IRIS Admin ZyLogic. This is all for entertainment and appeal to the community, so no need to go overboard but i see from your Mass Effect avatar that you yourself must be into Roleplaying games? So im sure if thats the case you will be fine when it comes to a little pretending. For an example see my 'transmission' on the homepage, no need for THAT much roleplaying in messages though. :) If you are unconfortable with that then no worries, but its all just for appeal to the community, so our wiki remains a little unique. Also, if you plan on changing the homepage, the layout or the appearence of anything on the wiki, if you plan on any drastic change basically, contact me first and let me know, so i can give my opinion/approval, other than that though you are free to edit whatever else without me holding you back, but if you do want any advice for anything then let me know, and i will let you know if i need anything aswell. I need to ask aswell, that you try to advertise the wiki as much as you can around the internet, i myself have had the founder of the BGE deviant art page (which is very active) promise that he will leave a mention on his next journal post about the wiki, so hopefully he will keep good on his word. So try to promote and mention it as much as possible, whenever you can, the more people we get, the bigger the wiki will get and the more succesful we will all be in our mission to create the best BGE wiki. Also, i am trying to request the url adress 'beyondgoodandevil.wikia.com' which will ultimatley make our wiki so much easier to find, the current wiki that has that url is not getting the attention it needs, which is why i created this wiki in the first place. A wiki staff member has said that if i get permission from the founder of that wiki then we will be able to have that url, i have left him messages on both his beyond good and evil wiki talk page and on the talk page of the wiki he is most active on, however he has not been active on the bge wiki for over a year and for around 7 months on the wiki he is most active on, and he hasnt replied to my messages, so i am trying to see if any action can be taken against him for this so we can claim the url. I think thats everything, i wrote out a large message like this last night (UK time) straight after i appointed you admin, but the internet went off so i couldnt send it, which is why this is so late after you becoming admin. Im sure there was more than this i needed to tell you but if i remember ill let you know, if you have any questions just contact me. Im sure youll do a great job, IRIS Admin ZyLogic, as always, keep filing. IRISNetwork Chief of Earth IRIS resistance IRISNetwork 12:04, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I need to be informed. As i said Zy, you MUST inform me of ANY drastic changes you make, including the home page, i appreciate the news feature but im the one who has to clean it up after you, inform me, i need to know of any drastic changes. The news feature is fine, im glad you put it there, but you changed some things on the 'Welcome to the IRIS Network' section that were fine just as they were, i also appreciate the article number feature, thanks for coding that in, but you deleted some of my colour code on the 'IRIS Network' text, i have to code that back in now myself. I do appreciate all the help Zy, you have done so much in so little time, but the one thing i ask is please inform me of any changes you wish to make to the home page. Also, why was the Alpha Section link taken off the characters page? The link was for the faction not the fightable enemy, and the faction is an adversary, so why take it off? Thanks for all the help, keep filing -IRIS Network Okay, fair enough, so where are the Alpha Section faction listed? They are a vital part of the game so they need to be listed somewhere easy to find, the enemies page contains fightable enemies, and the faction itself is not fightable, so where will it be listed? IRISNetwork 21:27, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Slider on Home Page The slider on the home page for some odd reason is not appearing, but the code is still all there, i cant quite figure out whats wrong with it, when you can have a look at it and see if you can figure it out. Thanks Zy, keep filing. IRISNetwork IRISNetwork 11:59, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh and if you havn't noticed we now have the URL 'beyondgoodandevil.wikia.com', thanks to me requesting it from a wiki staff member, which i then had to ask the founder of the other bge wiki for the url, but since he hadnt replied within a month and hadnt been on active on his wiki for over a year the wiki staff member has now given the url to us, making this wiki, techincally the 'official' bge wiki :D the old url 'theirisnetwork.wikia.com' also redirects to this wiki so we can use both beyondgoodandevil.wikia.com and theirisnetwork.wikia.com now. I think soon this wiki will finally kick off Keep filing IRISNetwork Your other BGE wiki Hey Zy, doing well? Just wondering, i realised just now you are the founder of a seperate BGE wiki that i originally thought would threaten mine, this was long before you started editing on this wiki mind you, so it was a suprise to find the founder of the wiki is now my admin xD talk about irony. I hope this doesnt sound to ignorant but would at all request the closing of the wiki? Only because i think we are a brilliant team on this wiki and your bge wiki is no longer needed, and the deletion of one more wiki means we are one step closer to becoming the best and only Beyond Good & Evil wiki. After we grow bigger within the community, our mission will be to take down the other rival BGE wiki aswell. I hope you understand, i think you will, we make a great team here and undoubtebly together will make this wiki the biggest and best! If you do want to delete your wiki for both of us to help make this wiki the greatest and to help make it more known, use this link to request a closing of your wiki: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/close-wiki I understand if you do not wish to delete it for whatever reason and it will not affect your position as admin on this wiki :) Keep filing Zy IRISNetwork Important matter Zy, i appreciate your concern and effort, but as i have stated multiple times before, i MUST be informed and have knowledge and give permission before any change is made to the homepage. Lets talk about the change.. I understand your reasoning for deleting certain links on the home page, i have checked it and thought it through quite a lot, as i suppose these could be counted as redundancies.. however, keeping these links would be more of an advantage in a few ways: 1. It shows much more clearly just how much information the wiki actually has to the community. 2. The images, related to the links help colour and fill the homepage which seems that little bit more barren without them. As i say, i do understand the reasoning, however i am deciciding to revert the home page back to the way it was, the 'guides' page (that you created yourself so you should know) contains gameplay strategies, not in-game walkthroughs, and so links to these pages are not contained within. Oh, and you seem to have added a new link/page, 'reports' and taken away the missions page.. the missions page also contains the first 'tutorial' mission, which isn't really a report and so i think 'missions' is a slighly more appropiate name, the reports page can stay as a brief desciption of the IRIS Reports, but missions is the main page concerning the missions and their detailed walkthoughs. If you do have any opinions, contrasting or otherwise, let me know straight away, i am overly appreciative of all the hard work you have been putting in, and it's also good for us to have to these conversations about matters like these, because in the end it will make the wiki better for everyone. P.S. Please also look at my previous message on your talk page, that is also a matter i think needs to be looked at. P.P.S. I am going to start adding pages for the individual Species, i am aiming to have atleast more than 100 pages by the end of friday, your expertise in over-looking and fixing errors in these pages will be greatly helpful. Thanks for everything Zy Keep filing IRISNetwork IRISNetwork 18:58, September 9, 2012 (UTC)